Mentor
by Department of One Piece Yaoi
Summary: Marco is the new teacher in school, but he's not just a teacher, he's the school's student counselor. Ace has always had a troubled life and has never opened up about anything to anyone besides his brother Luffy. When Marco is assigned to help Ace things take a turn for the worse. Marco has no idea what he is getting in and Ace has no idea how to deal with his new mentor.
1. Crappy Days

_Crappy Days~_

"Who the hell are you?" Ace asked in the rudest way possible.

He was pissed and not in the mood to deal with school matters. He wanted to go home and sleep off his frustration but no he wasn't allowed to do that, he had to spend his time, after school hours, in school. Yea he could ditch, but then again that would only make things worse since his presence there was an order from Whitebeard, a.k.a the schools principal.

Ace focused back to the issue at hand, the man sitting in front of him: Marco, the new school student counselor.

The man looked up at Ace, raising one eyebrow in the process. He held a book in his hands and wore reading glasses. He was positioned in a way that Ace assumed was supposed to keep him comfortable long enough for him to finish the book, or at least a few chapters.

Marco closed his book and moved into a sitting position that showed Ace he had his undivided attention.

Ace on the other hand was still in the doors entrance with his bag hanging over one shoulder and his arms crossed. He narrowed his eyes getting more pissed by the minute. He had shit to do and he didn't want to be here. Especially not with this guy, even though he was pretty damn sexy.

"You can have a seat. We're going to be here for a while" Marco said placing his book down and removing his glasses. He pointed to a seat which Ace chose to ignore.

He sat in another seat and continued to try to piss this man off. From past experience, the more you piss of these guys, the faster you get to go home.

Ace looked up at Marco and asked again.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Not the best way to ask is it?" Marco said with a straight face.

Ace couldn't tell what this man was thinking. He held a lazy expression that was practically unreadable. This pissed Ace off even more. Now how the hell was he supposed to tell if he hit a nerve? Ohh well, he had his ways. He had the gift of making everyone hate or love him whenever he wanted. The man in front of him would be no exception.

"Just say what you got to say. I'm pretty sure we both have better things than to sit here and talk about useless shit that we both know I'm not going to follow." Ace said

Marco raised an eyebrow giving Ace the feeling he wasn't getting anywhere.

"We are going to be for a long time so I suggest you stop trying to piss me off so you can go home early. It may have worked for the other teachers but it won't work on be me"

_Shit _Ace thought. This man was smarter than he thought.

_Man this is going to be a long meeting. _

"My name is Marco and I am the new student counselor as you already know. You're here because Whitebeard has asked me to watch over you for the remainder of your high school years here at Redline High."

"I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone to watch over me" Ace stated.

His full attention was now on Marco. From the sound of things, Whitebeard seemed like he was assigning Marco to be his freaking babysitter. Who the fuck does that man think he is giving him a babysitter.

"Of course you don't. You should be able to take care of yourself by now"

"Then what the hell do you mean by take care of me?"

"I guess you could say I am going to be your mentor" Marco brought his hands together, keeping a grip on the other hand. He watched Ace's reaction hoping it wouldn't be as bad as the teachers told him it would be.

"You mean like my role model?"

Hearing himself say that made him burst into laughter. He held onto his side's feeling the cramp come on from all his laughter. He was practically gasping for air and nearly in tears. Marco remained unaffected by Ace's outburst and simply watched the other, waiting for him to finish.

As Ace began to catch his breath, he wiped a lingering tear and looked back to Marco who still didn't move.

"You're really funny you know that?" Ace stated

"Call me what you like, but that won't change the fact that I am going to watch over you."

"Do what you want, I'm not going to guarantee my 'corporation' or anything."

Ace stood and adjusted his bag. He then began to walk to the door but before he made it Marco stopped him.

"We are not done."

Ace turned and replied

"Don't have to be. I came so It's fine and I heard all I needed to so goodbye now."

"Sit"

Marco pointed to the chair again and Ace sighed. This man was going to be a pain. Ace turned and moved back to his chair but didn't sit.

"Just hurry up and say what you gotta say. I have things to do"

"... here's my address and phone number." Marco said handing him a small paper. "You have to come see me in school at least twice a week and on the weekend at least once. If you don't then you will receive detention and be forced to server 4 hours of community service for every time you skip a session. Each session must be at least an hour long or it won't count."

"What the hell! That's not fair! I have other things to do than waste my time with you!" Ace exclaimed

"Yelling at me won't change the fact that you have to week me 3 times a week. We will continue to have these meeting until the teachers begin to see a change in your behavior."

"..."

"Enjoy your Friday. I'll see you at my place this weekend. Call or text me when you're coming over."

With that, Marco got up and grabbed his bag. He looked up at Ace who was furious. If Marco didn't know any better he would have said the boy was engulfed in flames. He gestured Ace to leave and headed for the exit himself.

Ace complied but stormed out of the school as soon as he left Marco's office. He jumped onto his motorcycle, put his goggles on, and drove off.

* * *

"What's got you so pissed?" Sanji said placing a hamburger and milkshake in front of Ace.

Ace grabbed the burger and ate it all nearly in one gulp. He then grabbed the milkshake and took a few chugs. Sanji leaned over the table with an arm on the table, using it to hold his head up. He watch Ace waiting for an answer hoping it wasn't too bad. When Ace gets mad shit happens and then more shit happens.

Ace put down the half empty cup and looked up at Sanji who was still waiting.

"The school's getting on my nerves"

"What they say this time?"

Ace sat up and looked around the restaurant seeing if anyone was watching. Fortunately for him no one was close enough to hear what he was going to say.

"They assigned me to the new teacher."

Sanji raised his eyebrows

"He's supposed to be my mentor or something"

Ace grabbed the milkshake again and chugged the rest down. Sanji smiled and grabbed the empty plates putting them beside him.

"So what? Don't you always get rid of them somehow? I mean it's not the first time they tried to 'show you the right path' and shit."

"There taking it seriously this time. All the others didn't really give a damn about me especially after I ignored everything they said."

"How's this guy different?"

"I have a feeling it's going to be different. This guy's hard to read and I have no idea what he's like. I need information on him so I can see what makes him tick or blackmail him into letting me go."

"That bad?"

"Say I have to see him 3 times a week for hourly session. And one of those days has to be on my motherfucking weekend!"

"..."

"They also made this rule saying if I skip or ditch, I have to do community service hours. Four of them, per session!"

"That's cruel"

"I know!" Ace exclaimed slapping his hand on the counter.

"I'll get you some chocolate mousse. Will that brighten your mood?" Sanji smiled

"It'll help" Ace said grinning

Sanji nodded and grabbed the empty plates beside him. He headed back to the kitchen and begun making his chocolate mousse. Ace sat back in his chair in the most comfortable position he could find at the moment. His head was hanging on the back of the chair so his vision showed the world upside down. He watched some people eat and talk.

He moved his head to left when he saw something interesting.

"Green hair?" he said softly

"Zoro!" he yelled excitedly lifting himself back up and nearly falling out of his chair

"Careful. I don't need you getting any injuries to the head. You can't afford to lose any more brain cells" the green haired man said crossing his arms.

"Hey!" Ace said acting as though he was offended. He gripped the chair tightly to keep himself from falling over.

"What's up?" Zoro said smirking as he took a chair next to Ace

"Crappy as usual just worse."

"Hmm" Zoro nodded

"Came to see Sanji?" Ace asked curious

"Yea"

"How are things between you two?"

"pretty good" Sanji's voice interrupted

"Hey" Zoro said leaning closer to Sanji

Sanji replied by giving him a small peck on the lips. Ace watched but not because he was a creep, because he really liked their relationship. Even though they did argue a lot they were 'cute'. Man did he sound super gay right now. He shook his thoughts away and focused back to what Sanji held in his hand. Chocolate mousse!

Sanji looked at Ace who was practically drooling at the sight. It was his favorite chocolate food related item after all. Sanji sighed and handed of his masterpiece and watched as Ace devoured it.

"thanks" Ace smiled

"Anytime" Sanji replied

Ace stayed for another hour or so before leaving the restaurant. He was still in a bad mood but Sanji somehow knew how to lift it up. Ace looked at the road ahead of him seeing a red light come on, slowed down, and soon came to a halt. He looked to the random building lined up next to him to pass the time. Soon the green light popped up and Ace was on his way again.

* * *

Ace threw his jacket on the ground and dropped onto his bed. That was one of the worst days he ever had. What made it even worse was that he was having a bad day on a Saturday! That made to shitty days in a row!

Ace turned over now staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep, but was interrupted by the sound of his phone vibrating. Looking over to his nightstand, he stared at the clock.

_7:00pm_

"Ughh! It's too freaking early for me to sleep on a Saturday!" He yelled to himself.

Ace sat up and pulled out his phone hoping it was someone who wanted to go set something on fire with him. Unlocking his phone he looked for the name of the person who texted him but there was none, it was just a number.

Ace narrowed his eyebrows and looked at the message

'_Don't forget you need to see me sometime this weekend. If not you have to do the community hours -Marco_'

Shit! Ace completely forgot about that! He was too busy with other problems, like the gang who just finished jumping him. Biggest mistake they ever made.

"Today or Sunday?" Ace said softly.

He looked down to his bed cover and noticed the red stains that looked fresh.

"And now I'm bleeding" he frowned

Ace threw his phone aside and walked to the bathroom, stripping along the way. He checked his body looking for the source of blood. He didn't remember getting stabbed or anything, or at least he didn't feel anything. Probably had to do something with his adrenaline pumping at the time.

There it was! On his left side, a huge wound. How did he not see it sooner? It was practically oozing with blood. Ace sighed and bent down to grab the first aid kit under his sink. He pulled out some disinfectant chopper, Luffy's friend who happened to be a doctor, gave him the last time this happened. He applied it and immediately felt the sting. Ace flinched at the pain as he applied it. After he was done he washed off the excess blood. Finally clean and disinfected, Ace applied a large bandage and taped it down.

He left the bathroom and grabbed a clean pair of pants and a shirt that he didn't mind getting bloody, if the wound happened to open.

Ace reached for his phone and looked at Marco's message one more time.

'_On my way now. Hope you enjoy the fact that you're ruining my weekend' _he sent

***bzz bzz* **

"Hmm?"

Ace looked back at his phone

'_Here's the address….' _

After taking a minute memorize the address, Ace got his things and headed out the door.


	2. First Session

First session~

"The world really hates me!" Ace yelled out

Rain poured down blocking Ace's vision. The lights were the only thing helping him see where he was going. Why did it have to start raining now? Why couldn't it have rained some other time, like when he was already getting to Marco's place or after he left and was home.

Ace squinted his eyes and was able to figure out where he was. He turned to left and moved to the third house on the block. He parked his bike and removed his goggle, leaving them on the bikes handle. He then quickly jumped of the bike and ran to the house in front of him. Taking shelter under the house, he begun to bang on the door. After about 2 minutes the door opened.

"Took you long enough!" he yelled at Marco

Not letting him reply, he stormed into the house. Marco closed the door behind him then looked at Ace who was admiring the his home. Yes it was a pretty nice house. There were a lot of beautiful painting hung up and the furniture that was in the room seemed really expensive. The colors were all matching and they made the home look more elegant. Marco watched for Ace for a bit, seeing his face light up somehow made him feel… right.

Ace quickly took note of how must have looked and how Marco watched him actually show emotions, other than what he would normally show. He rubbed his nose and frowned again trying to avoid eye contact. When Ace was back to his rude self Marco offered him a shower but of course Ace refused.

He finally settled for borrowing a towel and some shorts. Marco showed Ace his guest bathroom, which was an actual bathroom with a shower and everything, that was downstairs by his living room. The place was big but it wasn't that big. Ace thought, figuring Marco was pretty much rich.

He removed his clothes while Marco was off getting him something to wear. He was somewhat relieved he chose not to wear boxers but slightly embarrassed at the same time. He stood there with a towel covering his manhood with his clothes scattered on the floor.

At some point Ace left the bathroom and started wandering around. The place was really nice, something he would never say out loud.

"Like it?"

Ace quickly turned around seeing Marco stand with pair of clothes in his hands. Ace blushed lightly remembering he was naked in the man's home.

"No" he said lying

"Of course you don't" Marco smirked

"I don't!"

"That's not what you expression shows"

"..." Ace blushed again, this time more noticeable than the last.

"Here put these on before you catch a cold." Marco said throwing the clothes to him.

Ace passed Marco, heading for the bathroom. Marco smiled and sat down on a nearby couch waiting for Ace to finish.

"What the hell are you so embarrassed about?" Ace told his reflection

"He's just some guy who is trying to change you like all the others. Focus!" he slapped his face a couple of times before noticing the bandage he wore was coming off.

"Shit!" he yelled

Ace quickly applied pressure on the bandage to hold it in place. He used his free arm to put on the shorts Marco had lent him. He then grabbed a towel and placed it around his neck. He didn't like shirts that much so he just left it lying on the ground with his clothes and left the bathroom.

As Ace entered the room Marco looked up at him raising his eyebrow wondering why Ace was holding his said like that and why he still wasn't fully dressed.

"Got any bandages?" Ace asked putting on a fake smile

"Yea, follow me"

Marco got up and headed toward Ace. Ace moved out of his was and followed Marco upstairs.

"What did you do?" Marco asked as they walked up the stairs.

"If I told you, you'd yell at me then tell Whitebeard everything"

"What makes you so sure"

Ace remained silent and followed Marco up the stairs. They reached the top and Marco turned to the right. They were in a hallway that was rather big and had 3 doors. One at the end and two on the way. Marco seemed to be headed to the one at the end and Ace followed continuing the argument.

"Do you really expect me to believe you? We just met and you're my teacher, mentor, thing! I can't trust you!"

Marco opened the door and lead Ace in the room.

"This is my room. Wait on the bed." Marco said before headed to the rooms bathroom."

Ace raised his eyebrow wondering why Marco would actually tell him this was his room and actually trust him to be alone there even if he was close by. He shrugged it off and did as he was told. The whole time Ace never let go of the bandage.

Marco came back with a first aid kit and a few small towels. Ace let go of his side and let the bandage hang. Marco took a seat next to Ace and looked and the bandage. The wound that was there seemed to have closed around the bandage so removing it was necessary even if it meant reopening the wound.

"Lay on your side and put your hands above your head" Marco ordered

Ace did as he was told and laid on his side with his arms lying above his hands. Marco got out a small pair of scissors and started cutting the loose ends of the bandage off.

"I got jumped" Ace said softly burying his face under a pillow he grabbed

Marco was quiet while Ace waited for him to say something. Marco removed the loose ends completely and grabbed a new bandage from the kit. He grabbed a small bottle of alcohol and placed it near him. He focused his attention back to the wound and grabbed a piece of the remaining bandage.

"This is going to hurt" he said

Ace looked up at Marco who was gazing at the wound.

"I've handled worse."

Marco started to pull off the bandage. He did it as fast as he could without causing too much pain. Ace flinched but sucked up any other pain he felt. When the bandage was finally removed, Marco had a good view of what the wound actually looked like and how bad it actually was.

From the few seconds of examination, he could tell it wasn't a serious wound and it would heal fast. The wound was bleeding a lot but that was only because of where it was positioned. Nothing bad was hit and it would stop as soon as he stitched it up.

Marco grabbed a towel and placed it over the wound. As he did this, he used his other hand to grab a needle and a wire.

"Hold the towel" Marco said

Ace did so and watched Marco as he put the wire through the needle's hole. Ace removed his hand when Marco looked at him and nodded. The towel was then removed and alcohol was poured over the wound.

"Are you also a doctor?" Ace asked smirking to himself

"No but I do have some knowledge on how to handle these wounds." he said as he began to stitch up the wound.

"And why is that? Were your last students so bad that you had to learn how to fix them up."

Marco laughed at the comment. Ace put on a smile himself. Marco wasn't that bad. Or at least that was how he felt at the moment. It was probably the blood loss getting his head mixed up.

Marco tied together the last stitch and cut the wire. He poured some more alcohol on the wound then cleaned up the blood and excess alcohol with the other towels he had brought. After that he grabbed the bandage, he had already prepared, and place it over the wound. He taped it up and took sighed in relief.

"There it's done"

Ace flopped over to where his back was on the bed and Marco got up picking up the used supplies. He reached for a towel when he realized Ace had fallen asleep, and quickly too. His hands remained over his head making him look like a child who had just got back from a long day of play.

Marco smiled then left to put away the supplies. When he came back, he held a clean blanket. Ace mumbled a little when Marco moved him over enough to get the bloody blanket off the bed. Marco tossed the dirty blanket aside and placed the clean one over Ace. Just as he was about to pull away a hand grabbed onto him his and pulled him closer. Marco looked at the hand then to Ace who was still sleeping. He smiled again and gently removed Ace's hand from his own.

Marco looked at him once more time before grabbing the bloody blanket and leaving the room.

Ace turned over, slowly opening his eyes. He practically jumped out of the bed, completely forgetting where he was.

Finally realizing where he was, he got up and checked his wound. Marco did a good job. The wound was clean, stitches were done well, and it didn't hurt anymore.

Ace looked down at the bed noticing the bed sheets had also been changes. He frowned thinking Marco would yell at him for getting his sheets dirty and for showing up to his place all fucked up and stuff. He sighed and got up from the bed. Making it quickly, but good enough to be called clean, he headed to the door and wandered the hallway looking for the blonde man. Yet again he was impressed by the beauty of the house. He smiled to himself and soon neared the stairs. He walked down noticing the wonderful craftsmanship of the railing.

"Man I love this place" Ace said to himself

"Glad you like it" Marco replied making Ace nearly fall of the stairs

"Don't scare me like that!" Ace yelled as he grabbed onto the railing.

Marco gave a small chuckle then looked at Ace in a friendly yet loving manner. Ace blushed a little, which pissed him off even more, and quickly looked away.

Marco stood at the bottom of the stairway, watching Ace come down. He was in some white and blue striped pajamas. Well more like Pajama pants and shirtless. He leaned against a wall and got off as soon as Ace's feet touched the ground.

"So what now?" Ace asked

He wanted to go home but at the same time he was pretty sure Marco wasn't going to let him. He could hear the rain pouring outside, and it wasn't exactly gentle. Plus he fell asleep before their session actually began.

"Want something to eat?"

Ace practically jumped the man. He was starving!

"Of course!"

"Let's go to the kitchen." Marco turned around and lead him to the kitchen which was only a room away.

Ace walked behind him watching the blonde man's hair sway a little as he walked. The kitchen was what Ace expected: huge, fancy, and beautiful. His eyes lit up when he was the size of the refrigerator. He almost ran to the fridge to consume every piece of food.

Marco noticed Ace was holding himself back. He had heard about Ace's apatite and was expecting him to jump into his refrigerator but he hadn't yet. Instead, he drooled a little and started to shake from anticipation. Ace hadn't eaten in hours and he wanted food so much. He imagined all the delicious food waiting in Marco's refrigerator, making him want it more, but still held back.

"You can get whatever you want" Marco said smiling

"Really… you're sure...did they tell you about…"

"Just eat"

"You're gonna regret it" Ace smirked then went straight to the fridge

He was right, the fridge was full of good foods. If he were to die now, he would be forever in peace.

Ace grabbed some bread, turkey, lettuce, mayo, and everything else to make a beautiful sandwich. He turned around and placed all the food on the island in the center of the kitchen. Marco moved to the food closet on the other side of the kitchen and pulled out two different bags of chips. He moved to Ace and hand them over to him.

"Here... Goes well with the sandwich."

"Thanks. What do you want on yours?"

Marco raised his eyebrow. He was surprised to hear Ace say _he_ was going to make _him _food_._

"What?" Ace asked somewhat annoyed

"Never thought you would offer to make me food."

"I'm not going to come to, practically a strangers, house and eat all the food without giving the owner some too. I know people think I'm a fucked up ass but I… never mind just tell me what you want on your sandwich" Ace said frowning

"Sorry"

"Don't apologize" Ace said with a small blush on his cheeks but still annoyed

Marco smiled not really noticing the small blush on Ace's cheeks.

"Give me three slices of turkey, mayo, lettuce and some cheese." he said taking a seat on one of the chairs tucked under the island

"This is going to be the best sandwich you ever tasted" Ace grinned, never taking his eyes off the food.


	3. Silent Tears

Chapter 3: Silent Tears

"So you like him?" Zoro asked surprised

"He's not a bad guy. I mean he isn't like any of the jerks I had to deal with in the past. He really seems like good guy" Ace replied

"That's not what I asked. Do you _like _him."

"no.. yes.. i don't know! It's weird and complicated. I mean he's attractive and has a great bo… no...yes...aahhhh!" Ace flopped over on the couch looking at Zoro who was laughing.

"You like him!"

"Maybe"

"What are you going to do?"

As Ace was about to reply, Luffy slamming the door open. He walked in slouching with an aura of depression surrounding him. Ace and Zoro looked up to him as he slammed the door shut and made his way to the kitchen.

"What's wrong Luffy" Zoro asked

"Yea what's wrong Lu? Something happen? Need me to kick someones ass?"

Luffy took some food from the refrigerator then went to sit next to Zoro.

"Lu?" Ace asked sitting up

"I want to see Sabo this year." he said looking up at Ace

Ace completely froze. All happy emotions left him as anger, sorrow, and confusion began to take over and bring him into a state of depression. Luffy snuggled against Zoro as Zoro placed his arm around Luffy to bring him closer.

"Ace I wanna go" Luffy said firmly

"Then go." Ace said avoiding Luffy's gaze.

"You have to come with me. We both need to go Ace!" Luffy said worried

"Luffy I… I can't…. Listen I gotta go. Zoro take care of my brother"

Ace grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. Luffy and Zoro stayed on the couch, silent. Luffy's eyes filled with tears that soon dropped down his cheek and onto Zoro's chest. Zoro embraced the boy and whispered, telling Luffy to calm down. He looked up to the door giving it a long stare until he felt Luffy hold him tighter.

* * *

Ace drove beyond the speed limit to a place where he knew he would forget. The sun was still high and he was bound to get caught but he didn't care. He needed to forget.

Sabo's death anniversary was close and he was trying to keep his mind off of it. He never visited the grave, never. Luffy always wanted him to go but he just couldn't.. it wasn't right. _Not for him at least._

Ace found himself at the front of an old bar he went to every year. He placed his keys in his pocket and placed headed to the entrance. The bar was barely guarded and it was one of the few reason Ace went there. When he entered, he noticed no one was there but the bartender, an old friend.

"Ace?" he asked curiously

"Hey Law"

"What are you doing here. Wasn't expecting to see you till, well you know."

"Yea, some things came up and I decided to come here."

"This early? Never mind. What do you want to drink?"

"Give me the strongest thing you have"

* * *

"Ace?! what are you doing here!" Marco asked worried and surprised

Ace had the strong scent of liquor and his eyes were red and puffy. He stood in front of Marco's door wobbling, trying to keep himself up.

"Marco?" he questioned looking up

"Ace are you alright?" he said placing his hand on his shoulder

"Sorry" he said putting on a fake smile "I was driving without thinking and I just ended up here. I should go"

As Ace was turning Marco stopped him and grabbed his arm pulling him inside.

"You're not going anywhere like this." He frowned angrily.

Ace knew he was going to get yelled at for being like this but right now he didn't give a damn. He was depressed, drunk, and probably wasn't going to remember anything anyways.

He felt something in the back of his throat and ran to the bathroom nearby. Marco saw Ace cover his mouth and knew what was coming. He quickly headed for the kitchen and grabbed a medical box he had on the top of his fridge. Opening the box he found a bottle of pills to help Ace's condition. He took them out then headed to the bathroom.

Ace was leaned over on the sink washing his face. He looked up at Marco in the mirrors reflection when he was done, but looked away the moment their eyes met.

"Here" Marco said handing him the bottle

"Thanks"

Ace took the bottle and pulled out two small pills. He placed them in his mouth then took some water from the sink and drank them. When he was done Marco handed him a towel and waited for Ace to say something.

"Sorry"

"Why are you like this?" Marco crossed his arms

"Shit happened" Ace said moving to leave the bathroom.

Marco slammed his hand against the other side of the wall, stopping Ace from moving any further

"From what I understand shit happens to you all the time but you never get like this!"

Ace looked up at Marco, sorrow filling his eyes. The tears that had stopped started to come again and were soon spilling over.

"Please just… I don't want to..."

"Ace.." Marco said worried. He wrapped his hands around Ace and brought him into a warm hug. Ace completely broke down. He started to let out all the bottled emotions and cried as he grabbed onto Marco.

* * *

Marco looked at Ace, who was sleeping on the couch. He had cried himself to sleep earlier when Marco had gone to the kitchen to get him some cold water. He let out a sigh wondering what had gotten into him. In the other sessions they nothing near this had happened. If Ace was in a bad mood he'd curse, yell, and if he had been in a fight he'd never come looking like this. Marco went to the small drawer located near the couch. He slid it open and pulled out a blanket, then placed it over Ace. Marco saw the few tears that stayed on Ace's face. He held a pained expression and was curling into a ball.

Marco knew Ace liked him, even if he didn't know himself. It was the only reason Ace showed up to all the session and started opening up to him. It was also the reason he came here tonight. Ace didn't want to be alone. He had other people he could have gone to, but he come here. Marco felt a hand grab onto his. He looked the hand then to Ace who was still sleeping. He decided it was best to stay with him.

He took a seat on the couch and lifted Ace's head, placing it on his lap. Taking some of the blanket to cover himself, he made sure Ace was covered well too. He reached for the lamp and turned off the light. Then, he placed his hand Ace's stomach and fell asleep.

* * *

Ace felt a certain warmth cover him. It wasn't like the kind a blanket or jacket gave you, it was warmer in a different way. He opened his eyes slowly but winced in pain when he felt the effects of the alcohol he drank attack him. Placing his hand on his head as he groaned, he looked next to him and saw a sleeping Marco. Ace froze then and attempted to process what was going on.

Marco felt Ace's movements and began to wake up. He let out a small yawn and looked at Ace who held a confused yet pained face.

"What's wrong?" he asked

Ace snapped back to reality and jumped off the couch. The pain grew stronger and he found himself kneeling on the ground holding his head. Marco removed the blanket and bent down to check if Ace was alright.

"You shouldn't move so fast." he said grabbing ahold of Ace's arm, slowly pulling him up.

"I'm fine" he groaned

"Sure you are"

Marco sat Ace back onto the couch and covered him with the blanket again.

"Damn I need some coffee" Ace complained

"Aren't you not supposed to drink coffee?"

"Yea but it helps at times like this" Ace forced a smile

"doesn't mean it's good for you" Marco replied crossing his arms

"Hey it's either that or sleeping pills." Ace said hoping to defend himself.

"That's even worse for you!"

"There are a lot of things that can hurt me but that doesn't stop me from living now, does it?" Ace said sarcastically.

"I'll get you some water with ice and a headache pill. That's all you're getting" Marco said sternly.

Ace frowned as Marco left the room. His headache was getting worse and he was still trying to remember how he ended up at Marco's place anyways. Speaking of which, the last thing he remembered was… ohh yea, that! Luffy was…

Ace's frown got stronger and he curled up into a ball.

When Marco came back he noticed Ace's change instantly. He walked across from him and bent down to where the eye levels were equal, even if Ace's were buried in his arms.

"Ace, what happened?"

"Nothing"

"You can't really expect me to believe that"

Ace lifted his head and took the cup and pills out of Marco's hands. He drank it then placed the empty cup on the table in front of him. Marco remained in his spot, patiently waiting for a reply. Ace looked back at him and knew Marco wasn't going to let this go.

"Alright something happened but I'm not going to tell you what. It's personal and I don't need to tell you a damn thing" he said defensively

"You do if you're planning to do something stupid."

"I'm not so don't worry about it!"

"You came to my house in the middle of the night, drunk, on your motorcycle! You could have gotten into an accident! That's something stupid and I know whatever got you like this will happen again. I may not have known you for a long time but I know you well enough to know when something bad is going to happen! Ace trust me! Please… I don't want you to get hurt."

"Mar..Listen I… I can't. Please don't make me remember" Ace began to cry

Marco sat next to Ace and pulled him closer to him; bringing him into his embrace.

After Ace got himself back together Marco let him go. He wiped the tears away and looked at Marco who didn't ask any further questions.

"I should really get going" Ace said wiping his face clean.

"I don't think you should be alone right now."

"I'll be fine. I'm a big boy" he said, giving Marco a small smile

Marco stood up and told Ace to do the same. Ace gave him a confused look but stood and almost immediately Ace fell back down onto the couch.

"See. You're in no condition to go anywhere. What did you have last night?"

"I don't remember" Ace chuckled nervously.

Marco raised his eyebrow then let out a loud sigh. Ace smiled nervously and assured Marco he didn't have anything _that _bad.

"I'm hungry" Ace said as he touched his stomach.

A loud growl followed his words and a small chuckle left Marco.

"Let's get you some food." He said

Ace stood up, slowly, and was able to keep his balance. Marco offered a hand but Ace refused of course. He walked, wobbling of course, but made it to the kitchen without falling over. Marco went to the fridge and asked Ace what he wanted to eat.

"Anything's fine" he replied

"How much time can you wait"

"Is that a trick question?" Ace smiled

"How about hamburgers?" Marco said looking back to Ace

"Holy crap! You have hamburgers!" Ace exclaimed nearly jumping out of his chair.

"Yea, there right here" Marco replied pulling out the fresh patties.

He set them on the table and saw Ace eying them, practically drooling already.

"Marco you're the best!" He said

Marco felt a surprising heat rush to his cheeks. Ace noticed what he said then started blushing too. Marco quickly turned and made his mind focus on cooking. Ace looked away hoping Marco didn't notice his color change and hoped his emption would calm down.

"Holy Shit!" Ace suddenly yelled

Marco quickly turned back to Ace and noticed the color had completely left him.

"What wrong"

"I'm going to be late for school! There going to kill me!"

Marco let out a relieved sigh and began to laugh

"What?!" Ace said defensively

"Don't worry about that."

"You're a teacher shouldn't you be encouraging me to go to school and stuff" Ace replied in a somewhat nagging tone

Marco went back to cooking but answered Ace's statement

"I called in for you so you won't get in trouble. Oyagi said it was ok and he would take care of everything."

"So no detention? Community hours? Extra homework? yelling?"

"Nope. Well I'm still going to yell at you for drinking like you did but other than that you're fine"

"If you're going to yell at me then do it, and who is this Oyagi?"

"You don't know?" Marco asked curiously

"Nope not a clue. Should I?"

"No, not really."

"Now I want to know!"

"Tell you what I'll tell you if you at last tell me something I don't know about you."

"That's not very fair"

"Really, how so?"

Marco continued with the burgers. He had already finished cooking two patties and was working on the rest. He placed the finished ones on a plate and added fresh ones to the pan. Ace stared at the food as he talked but everytime Marco looked back at him, he made eye contact.

"If I really wanted to know I would just use my sources to find out. Plus, if I tell you, you'd tell the principal and get me in trouble or start more crazy rumors about me." Ace replied leaning against his hand for support.

"You still don't trust me."

"Not really."

"And why is that?" Marco asked turning fully around, crossing his arms, giving Ace all of his attention.

"It's nothing personal, just haven't had any good experiences with you people."

"..."

"Don't get me wrong I really like you and… crap that wasn't supposed to.. don't misunderstand… just forget everything I said!" Ace said quickly trying to avoid the conversation.

"Oyagi is my father, well adoptive. He's Whitebeard the principle" Marco said as he went back to cooking

"You mean he's… what! Should you really be telling me this? Won't you get in trouble?" Ace asked, regretting he ever brought it up

"You wanted to know"

"Great now I feel like shit"

"I thought you already knew"

"Why would I know?"

"Sources"

"It's not like I stalk you!" Ace blushed lightly

"Here" Marco said handing Ace a plate of two burgers. He placed the toppings next to him to choose. Marco then headed the fridge and served Ace a glass of water, with a painkiller, and himself a cup of orange juice.

They ate silently, until Ace finally decided to speak

"The last councilor I had tried to sexually assault me."

"...what?!" Marco asked alarmed but not so much as to jump up and yell

"You wanted to know something about me, that's one of the reasons I don't like adults. He wasn't the first either"


	4. Some Truth

"What do you mean he wasn't the first! Why didn't you say something?!" Marco asked pissed as he put his burger down and stared at Ace.

"It's not like anyone would believe me anyways. Remember I'm the no good troublemaker who says nothing but bull"

"You should have gone to Oyagi he would have…"

"...done something. Come on Marco get real. The last time someone actually took me seriously was when I was beating the shit out of them. No one would have believed me. Anyways I know how to handle people like him now. Like I said it' not the first time."

"Ace, I'm sorry"

"Don't be. We didn't even know each other back then. It's not like you could have helped someone you didn't know."

"Who was he?"

"huu?"

"His name. What was his name"

"Forget it. He's not at the school anymore"

"I'm not just going to let this go!"

Ace let out a sigh in discomfort. He looked up at Marco, knowing he really wasn't going to let this go."

"Let's play a game." he said cheerfully

"Don't avoid my question"

"I'm not. I'll answer anything you want of you answer anything I ask. I mean ANYTHING"

"Fine, I'll go first. Who was the man"

"Rikuo. My turn, why do you care? It's not your job to save me from anything. You're supposed to get me to behave better."

"Job or not no one is supposed to be treated like that and I want to help you, not just get you to behave better." he replied sternly

"..."

"What other things have happened to you?"

"Let's see… besides being molested my that teacher, I raped, blackmailed into stealing that file last year, and I was framed for the room that was destroyed at the beginning of school. I was jumped quite a few times, need I go on?" Ace said finishing his last burger.

"Rape?!"

"Hey! It's my turn. You can go after me! Why did you accept his job, I mean to watch over me. Most people would have said no or have been grumpy about it, but you didn't. Why?"

"It was a favor for Oyagi. He said you were a troubled kid and needed help. After I met you I did have a few doubts but I got to know a different part of you most people don't see"

"What part?"

"The good guy" Marco smiled

Ace looked at the painkiller and took it, then drank some water. Marco decided to take the two empty plates and wash them as Ace drank the was a short silence but it wasn't awkward in any way. Ace was happy, Marco was a nice guy but he was getting into something he shouldn't be. One thing that no one knew was what Ace does to survive. If Marco got too close he would get hurt, something Ace didn't want.

"Rape?" Marco asked

"It was a long time ago. When I started middle school.. I didn't know the guy and I have no clue who he is."

There was a small silence after that. Marco took a second to think of what to say not knowing what he should say. He wanted to kill someone to be honest. He wanted to find all the people who hurt Ace and make them suffer. But most of all he wanted to hug Ace and tell him everything was alright.

"How do you do it?" Marco asked

"Do what?"

"Take it all. The lies, abuse, false accusations?"

"It's something I'm used to I guess"

Marco frowned at the words. No one should have to get used to things like that. He placed the last dish in it's place then turned to Ace who seemed a little sad.

"What do you think of me? Honesty?"

Marco stopped. He stood still thinking what to say.

"I…"

Marco was interrupted by Ace's phone ringing before he could continue. Ace looked confused but he took his phone out and answered.

"Lu?" he asked questionably

"Ace! Are you alright! I thought you got into some trouble!"

"I'm fine Lu." Ace smiled

"Really! Are you sure? I heard you went driving dead drunk last night. Where are you?"

"Marco's place"

"Pass him to me"

"Why?"

"Just do it Ace!"

"Alright then. Gosh Lu."

Ace looked at Marco and handed him the phone

"It's my little brother, he wants to talk to you for some reason."

Marco took the phone and placed it by his ear.

"Hello?"

"Marco!"

"Yes"

"Is Ace alright? He doesn't have anything broken right?"

"Yea he's fine" Marco said smiling.

"Good. I wanted to let you know something. Ace is having a hard time right now so be careful with him."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew he didn't tell you! Around this time of the year he gets really depressed. You see it's the death anniversary of our brother Sabo. He gets drunk and does dangerous things, more than usual. Ace really likes you and that's not something you should take for granted. He has a hard time letting people in so please watch over him."

"Don't worry I will"

"Thanks Marco. Ohh I almost forgot! Don't leave him alone at all for the next few weeks. He needs to have someone with him at all times or he'll run off to another underground fight!"

"I won't let him out of my sight"

Marco and Luffy said there goodbye's and Ace questioned Marco about their conversation. Marco didn't answer though.

"Come on I have a right to know!" Ace argued

"Go get some rest"

"But I'm not tired!"

"..."

"Marco if you don't tell me I swear to god I will tackle you and force it right out of you"

"Ohh is that supposed to be a threat?" Marco said tauntingly

"That's it!"

Fortunately during their conversation earlier they had moved to the living room, so there was plenty of space for them to argue.

Ace jumped at Marco and pushed him to the ground. Ace found himself straddling Marco. He grabbed Marco's arms and had them pinned down on each side of his body. He smiled in triumph and gave a small victory laugh.

"Don't underestimate me ." he said

Marco raised his eyebrow, then seconds later Ace found himself pinned to the ground. This time his hands were pinned above his head and Marco sat right between his legs. He tried to struggle but Marco had complete control over his body.

"What was that about making me talk" He replied leaning closer to Ace

Ace wiggled around, still trying to break free but it was pointless. Marco got closer and Ace stopped when there noses touched. His breathing became heavy and his heart began to race. He slowly leaned in and placed his lips against the older's. Soon they were both engulfed in a passionate kiss. Marco moved his tongue asking for access into the younger' mouth. Ace complied and opened letting Marco enter. Ace gave a soft moan into the kiss and moved his body closer to Marco's. Both needing air, they pulled away and stared at each other with lustful eyes.

Realizing what he had just done, Marco let go of Ace and got up.

"Sorry, I didn't…" Marco said trying to regain his composure

"Don't be. It's my fault. I should leave."

"Stay" Marco said placing his eyes back on Ace

"I don't want to cause anymore trouble"

"You're not, really"

Ace looked at the ground and clenched his fist. Deciding to stay he headed to the couch and took a seat. Marco grabbed the remote and asked Ace what he wanted to watch. They ended up spending the whole day watching shows and movies. When the sun began to set Ace decided it was time for him to head home but Marco seemed to have other plans.

"You want me to spend the night?" Ace asked surprised

"What? You don't want to?" Marco replied

"Won't you get in trouble for having a student sleep at our place?"

"No"

"Lair, you have to admit it looks bad" Ace asked concerned

"It does but it won't affect me. The school goes by it's own rules, even the police can't get involved"

"So if we wanted to…" Ace asked mischievously

"yes, but that's still not going to happen" Marco said avoiding Ace's gaze.

"Alright I'll stay but I still need to go home to get my things."

"Let's go then. My car or yours?"

"Who said you were coming?" Ace replied placing his hands on his hips

Marco ignored his question and headed to the front. He grabbed his keys which were placed on the coffee table as he walked.

"Hey wait!" Ace ran after him and grabbed his keys as well.

* * *

Ace tossed his keys onto the small couch on the middle of the room. He took off his shoes and placed them at the entrance of his room, then entered to get his things. Marco left his at the entrance and took a seat on the couch. He took a moment to look at the room as he waited for Ace to finish.

It wasn't big but it wasn't too small either. The kitchen was small and was connected to the dining room. The living room was also connected to the dining room. IIt had a couch, small coffee table and a small tv set in the front. The living room had a decent sized table with 2 chairs and vase in the middle filled with decorative rocks, water, and some flowers.

Ace's room was the door that stood next to the tv set. It also seemed to be the only single room in the apartment.

"Do you want anything?" he heard Ace yell from the room

He stood and headed to Ace's room and saw Ace folding his uniform. Ace felt Marco's presence and turned to see him leaning on the doorway

"Everything ok?" he asked

"Everythings fine" Marco replied

Ace turned back around and placed his clothes in his bag then headed to the bathroom to get his toothbrush. Marco stood at the door waiting for Ace to finish. His room wasn't bad either. There was a large king sized bed in the middle of the room with two nightstands on each side of the bed. On the other side of the room was a larger tv with a game system standing below it.

"OK I'm all set" Ace said getting out of the bathroom.

Marco got of the doorway and headed back the apartments entrance. Ace followed and they were soon driving back to Marco's place.


	5. Unwanted Guardians

"That explains why he doesn't trust anyone at the school or anywhere else for that fact" Whitebeard said as he placed his hands over his mouth.

He exhaled deeply and leaned back on his chair. Marco sat still waiting for what Whitebeard would say next but before Whitebeard could say anything the door knocked.

"Come in" Whitebeard said

"Sorry for the intrusion" Tashigi said as she opened the door

"Smoker? What are you doing here?" he asked

Smoker and Tashigi walked in, closing the door behind them, and stood in front of Whitebeards desk.

"Portgas D. Ace" Smoker said

"What about him?" Marco questioned

"We need to speak with him"

"What about?" Marco asked getting angry for some odd reason

"Relax. We're not here to arrest the boy" Smoker replied letting out a breath of smoke

"Then what are you here for?" Whitebeard asked

"As you know Portgas D. Ace tends to get in more trouble than usual around this time of the year. We simply need to check his state to see if he is likely to cause more trouble." Tashigi responded

"And if his 'state is not well?" Marco asked

"Then we will have to take to boy in our custody" Tashigi said adjusting her glasses.

"Well I can assure you he is good shape." Marco said as his temper was starting to overwhelm him, which was unusual for him

"What makes you so sure?" She asked curious

"He's been working with Ace for a few months now. Since then his academic performance has improved, even thought the were always at a good level, his attendance is great, and even the teachers have agreed that his attitude has improved" Whitebeard stated

"Really?!" Tashigi asked surprised yet happy

"What about now?" Smoker interrupted "That was before this month started correct. Like I said before, it's this month that counts"

"Very well" Whitebeard answered "Marco bring the boy"

Marco turned to look at Whitebeard who gave him a small nod. Marco nodded back and began to head out of the office.

"My the way Officer Smoker there is a matter I wanted to discuss with you about an old councilor we used to have…"

* * *

Ace sat staring at the outside world from his desk in the back corner of the classroom. The room was filled with chatter but Ace kept silent, ignoring the world around him. He was bored and depressed and really wanted to leave. He had already planned to go visit Law tonight and drink but less than last time of course. He didn't want to have Marco yell at him again. He let out a loud sigh and looked at the front of the room where Brook, the music teacher, was telling some bone jokes to some students.

As Ace was bout to look back outside the front door suddenly slid open and Marco walked in. The entire class went silent and Brook walked over to him. They had a small conversation which ended with Ace being called out of class. Somewhat happy, Ace gathered his things and left the room with Marco.

As they exited the rooms chatter returned and Ace had a pretty good idea that his bad reputation was in there somewhere.

"What's going on?" Ace asked curiously with a smile

"Smoker's here to see you" Marco replied as they turned around the corner

"Smokey? Why?" His smile disappeared and a somewhat angry tone appeared

"You'll see" Marco said glancing back at Ace, giving him a reassuring smile that he hoped would calm him down.

* * *

Ace was lead to Marco's office where Smoker and Tashigi waited. After they entered Ace was greeted by Tashigi and given a grunt from Smoker. Ace gave them both a rude introduction and took a seat in one of the chairs. He folded his arms and stared out the window.

" you can leave" Tashigi said

Marco nodded then gave Ace one last look before leaving the room. For some reason he had a bad feeling. He didn't feel right leaving Ace alone with the officers. Shrugging it off, he made his way to Whitebeards office to finish their discussion, leaving Ace with the two officers.

* * *

"I didn't do anything" Ace stated calmly but in an obviously pissed mood

"We know" Tashigi responded

"Then why the fuck are you here?" he said turning to look at them with an eyebrow raised

"We know what month it is" Smoker said calmly

"Everyone does you asshole" Ace said

"Ace! We just don't want you to get into anything serious again" Tashigi yelled

"Look whatever I do is none of your concern so back off" Ace replied

"It is if you decide to pull something stupid like last year" Smoker yelled

"No one was hurt" Ace said softly

"But you almost died" Tashigi said sadly but firm

Ace stayed quiet moving his gaze back to the window. Tashigi let out a sigh and Smoker lit his cigars.

"We have decided that you need some supervision over the next few weeks. We have asked your teachers to keep an eye on you and the police department will do the same." Tashigi continued

"What the hell I don't need the cops watching my every move! I already have the damn school on my ass I don't need you either!" Ace yelled

"It's what's best for you…."

"You better back or for I really will do something you'll hate! I've dealt with your bullshit all my life but not this time! BACK OFF!" Ace said threatenly.

Smoker and Tashigi stayed quite. They were both honestly stunned. Never had they seen Ace this mad before. Ace stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What now Smoker sir?" Tashigi asked concerned

"Continue with everything, just make sure he doesn't notice our presence. We don't want him snapping like last year."

"Yes sir.."

* * *

The sky was beautiful. Lots of clouds filled it but they were all a pure white that it didn't matter. A cool breeze gave the trees a gentle push and gave Ace some relief. He laid on the school's roof taking in the fresh air. The sun was shining brightly but every now and then the clouds gave Ace some shade.

Ace yawned and close his eyes as he covered his face with his jacket. He was stressed and really needed to get some time to relax. If he didn't then his narcolepsy would get worse. Lately his attacks happened at good times but with what was now happening…

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Ace heard

He removed the jacket that covered him and stared at the source of the commotion. Marco stood above him, crossing his arms, giving Ace an irritated look.

"What do you want?" Ace asked covering his face again

"Pissed I see" Marco responded.

He moved beside Ace and took a seat next to him, pulling out a cigarette in the process

"Very"

"What happened?" Marco asked as he placed the now lit cigarette on his lips

"They didn't tell you?"

"They said some things but I wanted to know what you view on this is."

"Seems I can't be trusted on my own police are going to keep an eye on me along with every teacher in this school, but I'm not going to let that happen. They alway come up with stupid shit that I always have to deal with but not this time." Ace said getting up

"..."

"What are you going to do?" Ace asked

"What I have been doing"

"And that is…"

"Becoming someone you can trust"

"...your crossing a line you know"

"How so?" Marco asked intrigued

"Some things you can't turn back from. I'm is one of those things. If you get any more involved with me you'll come to regret it"

"You don't know that"

"Yes I do! Everyone does so you should back off before you become one of those people!" Ace said loudly looking away

"Why? Tell me why I'll regret it. What aren't you telling me Ace?" Marco asked firmly

"Marco just walk away, if I get any closer to you then…"

"Then what Ace?..."

"The last fucking person who got to close almost died that's what! Don't you get it! Just fucking leave me alone I don't need anyone else getting hurt because of me!" Ace screamed nearly breaking down again. He clenched his fist and attempted to calm himself. Marco on the other hand was calm and relaxed as far as what Ace could tell.

Next thing he knew, Marco was wrapping his arm around him telling him it was ok. Ace tried to pull away but Marco refused to let go.

"I said let go Marco!"

"I'm not letting go and don't expect me to leave you alone just because of what you said. If the reason you keep pushing everyone away is because of this then you're acting like the child I know you not…"

"You don't know anything Marco! What could you possibly understand! You know nothing about me!"

"and whose fault is that!"

Shocked, Ace stopped struggling and stood frozen and Marco hugged him tighter.

"Listen everything is going to be alright"

"No it's not… something bad always happens that's why you should stay…

"away? Aren't I the one who's supposed to be protecting you?" Marco smiled as he let go of Ace

Ace looked away and took a seat again. Marco looked down at him and sat next him. He looked at the sky with Ace, leaving a long silence.

As the bell rang signalling the lunch break Marco looked at Ace and said

"I'm not going anywhere so stop pushing me away. I won't regret it Ace and I never will."

Ace's lip quivered and he slowly turned to Marco and saw him smile as he held out his hand

"Now let's go get something to eat"

Ace hesitated for a moment but he reached for Marco's hand and took it. Marco lifted him up and gave him a small pat on the shoulder.

"Now where do you want to eat?" he asked as the headed to the stairway

**TBC**


	6. The Boss

To Ace's luck, the past week had been good. He hardly got into any fights, was doing well in school, and wasn't that depressed. He was also spending a lot of time with Marco, even if it wasn't the way he wanted to. It was nice.

Sabo's death anniversary grew closer but Ace wasn't in his usual pit of despair. He even planned on staying away from the underground fights this year. The Company would get mad but it wasn't their place to tell him to fight. Ace was a free fighter. He only fought when he wanted, which was only around Sabo's death anniversary, and they always accepted him on the spot. He even made good money off of it. It was the way he made it out of the streets when he was younger. It's what helped Ace get the apartment, but now he has a decent job at a nightclub and a few other occasional jobs when they appear.

Ace lifted his arms and stretched as he yawned. He got up from his bed and headed to his kitchen, feeling his hunger grow stronger. Opening the refrigerator, he got a weird feeling. It felt like sorrow but had a hint of anxiety. Shaking it off, he grabbed some pasta Sanji had given him earlier and stuck it into the microwave. Waiting for it to finish heating up, he pulled out his cell phone and checked the time. It was starting to get late but he still had time to go goof off. The microwave beeped, giving Ace the signal to begin devouring his food.

Once he was done he headed toward the door entrance and headed out for a stroll.

* * *

The sun had finished setting and Ace found himself wandering in the empty part of town. The street lights lit the way on the pavement, leading him to who knows where. Either way the walk was calming him. During the walk he checked to see if anyone was following him. He was mostly looking for the cops. After all, they did say they were going to keep an eye on him. If they were, well Ace would just have to blow something up to distract them.

He did notice someone following him but they weren't the cops. Ace kept walking, keeping a close eye on the men behind.

Ace turned the corner to wait for them in the alley. Once they turned into the alley, Ace jumped them. He landed a punch on one guy then headed to get the other. Before he could though, one of them yelled out.

"Wait! Were not here for a fight" the one in the black hoodie yelled.

"Then why are you following me?" Ace asked as he positioned himself to fight again.

"We are supposed to give you a message" the one who was on the ground said.

"Give it then!"

"Boss wants to know when you'll be ready to fight. He said he is ready to set everything up for you to fight."

"Tell him I'm not fighting this year."

"He won't be happy" the other said

"Well I don't give a damn. I'm not fighting." Ace responded

Ace started to walk away but just as he was about to take his fifth step he stopped and turned around.

"Tell your boss to stay away from me." Ace said before leaving.

* * *

The cafe was full like it always was. It was filled with chatter and laughter. Sanji was in the back cooking the meals and Nami and Vivi took orders. Robin was in the back office taking care of the paperwork while brook was playing the piano for the customers. The sun was shining and its light was illuminating the cafe, giving it a warmer feeling.

Ace sat quietly at one of the tables. He was waiting for an order he had placed not too long ago. Across from him was Zoro who had just come to see Sanji. They were both sitting quietly and stared off at the outside world. Ace let out a sigh and placed his head on the table. Zoro turned to look at Ace.

"What's going on with you?" he asked

"Nothing really" Ace responded turning to look at Zoro

"How are things? Luffy's worried you know."

"Yea I know. I'm trying to keep away from trouble like I promised."  
"Hows things with Marco?"

Ace popped up and smiled

"I like him"

"No more confusion?"

"Nope. I like him?"

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to be a good boy" he smirked

"..."

"But i'm not going to try to get anywhere with him."

"Why? I thought you like him."

"Yea but I can't have him getting involved with my shit. He said he didn't bother him but …"

"So isn't that good enough. He said he didn't mind so why not go for it?"

"I don't want him to get involved. I like him enough to stay away."

* * *

"So what's up with the kid?" Thatch asked

"He's getting better." Marco replied

"Really?! Wait we're talking about that kid who caused all those problems for years right? The one that every teacher hates? The one who set that room on fire? The one that…"

"Yes Thatch!"

"Wow, you are good" he said taking another gulp of rum

"..."

"So what do you think of the kid?"

A slight blush appeared on Marco's cheek, something Thatch was trained to see.

"Ohh I see." He smiled evilly "How far did you to go?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Marco replied quickly continuing his drink.

"Really? Cuz the blush on your cheek say otherwise" Thatch said pointing to his cheek and started laughing.

"Shut up Thatch" Marco said slightly irritated.

"Calm down, you know I'm just teasing. But seriously what did you do?" Thatch asked somewhat serious

"We just kissed" Marco said camly

"Well look at you! Seems like you still have a few tricks up your sleeve" he continued

"I shouldn't have"

"so you regret it." Thatch stated sadly "why?"

"He's just a kid, and a troubled one at that."

"but you make him better don't you?"

"..."

* * *

Ace decided that he would spend the next week at Law's place. Luffy refused to leave him alone unless he was with someone and for this week that person was Law. He didn't want to bother Marco and Law was technically someone who would 'watch' him. This week was always the hardest. Sabo's death anniversary was only a few days away and he was feeling as shitty as ever. He wanted to go lay in a hole and die but he couldn't. Dying was not an option.

Law walked into the room and took a seat next to Ace. He pulled out a cigar and lit it, offering Ace one in the process. Ace took it then focused his attention back to the TV. It played a comedy show that he liked and Law watched seeing why Ace liked it so much.

Once the show ended Law began to talk and Ace listened in his depressed state.

"I have to work tonight so don't stay up too late. You're brother says to stay inside and out of trouble."

"Yea I know. He worries too much." Ace said somewhat mad but with a hint of happiness

"He has a point you know. You do a lot of crazy things this time of year." Law responded as he put his jacket on.

"So what? I have the right to do whatever I want. I didn't ask for anyone's help and you know it! Besides you have no right so say anything Law. You're the one who gives me all the alcohol." Ace said in a serious tone

"I do it because I know your pain. Even if it's a little it helps you forget doesn't it?" Law replied calmly

"Sorry…"

"I won't be the thing in your path. You choose what you want to do and i'll stand by you."

"Law?"

"Yea?"

"Why so you help me? I know you say things about having been where I am and all but that doesn't really explain anything. You got away from the underground company and you know I'm still with them and all… even if it a little. You know its dangerous to be around me so why?"

"This is about Marco isn't it?"

Law sighed and walked over to Ace not taking a moment to let Ace respond

"Because you're an idiot. One that I care about." He smiled

Ace smiles and nagged at him for the 'idiot' part.

"Listen I'm running out of food so could you go get some, without eating it all. There's some money on the counter for you to use."

"I thought I was supposed to stay inside" Ace said sarcastically

"If you wanna starve then be my guest" Law smirked

They both gave a laugh and then Law left. Ace walked over to the counter and grabbed to money. He placed it in his pocket then grabbed to house key Law had given him. Giving the room one last look he made his way out of the house and headed to the store

* * *

The night was chilly and of course Ace liked it. Ace blew in the air and saw the gray shade of his breath. Winter was coming and the time for snow to fall was close. Ace smiled at the thought but he was also scared of it. He didn't exactly have the best memories when it snowed.

He shook away the thoughts and focused on getting to the store. It wasn't far, all he had to do was turn the corner ahead and the it would be just a few feet away. As he neared the turn, he noticed two figures walking towards him from across the street. Ace narrowed his eyes and looked at the figure, making sure to make it look as if he was just glancing in their direction. He got a bad feeling and decided to walk a little faster. He wasn't scared obviously, he just knew if he got into any more trouble he would cause trouble for Marco and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Ace was about to turn when he heard the two men running towards him. He felt one of them reach for him but before they could, Ace extended his leg and kicked him in the stomach. He cried in pain and fell to the ground while the other took the defensive and readied himself for a fight. Ace moved quickly and jumped forward landing a blow on the man's chest. The man groaned and was forced back but he was strong and fought back. The other on the floor held his stomach and pushed himself to get back in his feet. Ace noticed the movement and gave the one in front of him a good kick on the side hoping to knock him down. He blocked though and the one behind him held both hands up in surrender. The other picked up on it and did the same.

Confused, Ace backed up but didn't put his guard down.

"We're not here to fight" said the one who raised his hands first.

"Then what are you here for?" Ace asked making it obvious that he was upset

"Boss wanted us to come talk to you" he responded

The other, the one who fought back, remained silent but placed his hands down and the other followed his movements. Ace placed his in his pockets and gave them both an angry look. The Boss was looking for him which was one of the worst possible scenarios he could possibly be in. The Boss was the head of the underground fights. He gave Ace his name and made him known to everyone who participated, or at least by name. Firefist Ace, one of the best fighters in the society.

They met one day when Ace was looking for a fight and entered one of his hideouts and beat the shit out of all the members that were that day and of course this all happened around Sabo's death anniversary. Yes he was mad, but he gave Ace an offer he just didn't want to refuse. He would fight whenever he pleased and get paid for it. The Boss was happy having him and always welcomed him with open arms. Every year Ace would return to fight and always one. Last year, however, was when things got out of hand…

"Wants us to bring you to him" the man continued

"Don't want to go" Ace stated firmly

The men looked at each other for a minute not knowing what to do.

"He says it's urgent" he said in a somewhat worried manner

Ace did not want to go. If he did he would fight and then get into some deep shit. Marco kept popping into his mind. If shit happened then Marco would get involved and Ace would have to leave to keep him safe. Since Marco refused to keep away he would surely get involved and they would find a way to use him. He would definitely not let that happen. He needed to end things and now.

"Where?" Ace asked

"Come with us"

Ace nodded and followed the men to a car parked across the street.

* * *

"Welcome Ace!" exclaimed Boss

Ace remained silent looking at the man in front of him. They were in a large room filled with lots of expensive furniture and the smell of drugs. The man sat with a glass of wine in his hand. He smiled at Ace and looked as though he had never been happier.

"Boss we brought him like you asked" said one of the men

"Good job, now leave us and bring something for Ace to drink" he waved at them to leave

The men bowed and left the room, silently closing the door behind them.

"Now Ace why don't you take a seat and relax" he said moving his hand to point to the seat in front of him.

"Don't worry I won't be staying long" Ace stated coldly

"and why not?" his voice changed into an angry tone but he attempted to hide it by smiling again and acting as though he never heard anything. Ace noticed the change and knew he wasn't going to let go so easily. Though he wasn't in any danger now, he would be later.

"Is something wrong?" he continued

Ace took a second to think of what to say.

leave now while you can… a voice said in his head

"yea.." Ace said barely audible leaving Boss confused "I'm done. I don't want to fight anymore" he continued

"What's got you like this? You love to fight don't you?! You've been coming here for years asking to fight and you're one of the best we have, are you really going to walk away?!" he yelled

"..."

"Don't worry I'll set up a fight for you so you can get your thoughts back to where they belong"

"I'm done Boss or should i call you Doflamingo now?"

"You have some nerve"

"I won't be getting involved anymore and don't worry I won't tell anyone. Remember I don't want to get involved so have your men stay away from me."

"Fuu fu fuuuu!" laughed Doflamingo

"You'll be back. You may deny it but you crave blood just like every other in here. Just wait for it."

Ace began to turn to the door but Doflamingo said something that stopped him.

"Hows that teacher of yours doing by the way" he smirked

"You keep him out of this!" Ace yelled

"Fuu fu fuuu… you just be careful Ace. Things are so dangerous now a days."

"If somethings bad happens to him I swear I'll bring hell here and you know I can"

"See the blood lust in your eyes"

"..."

Ace averted his eyes and headed to the door. As he exited he heard Doflamingo say one last thing but he didn't turn, he kept walking

_You'll be back _


	7. That Day Nears

_**Yet again I have finished another chapter. I just want to take this moment to thank all of you for reading Mentor and leaving such beautiful reviews. You guys are the reason I keep writing :3**_

_**enjoy~**_

Law got back home after a long night at work and he was mad as hell. Some guy just had to show up and start a fight. Not to mention one of his buddies tried to pick him up. Luckily the new bodyguard took care of them before they caused anymore trouble. He had to admit Eustass was something else and had a great body not that he'd ever say that in front of anyone.

Law tossed his coat onto the couch and headed to his room to sleep. As he touched the door handle he froze.

_Silence_

"oi! Ace!?" He yelled looking around the room for any sign of him realizing it was too quiet

Getting nothing but silence he opened the room to see if maybe he had dozed off in his bed.

_Empty_

He quickly headed to the table and looked to see if he left a note anywhere. Glancing across the room he didn't see a shred of paper. He let out a sigh and turned to open the refrigerator.

"Damn it Ace"

It was completely empty. Ace had never come home and if he had eaten all the food then there would have been some food wrappers left somewhere but there was nothing. It was exactly the same. Law reached for his pocket and grabbed his phone, pulling up Ace's contact. He pressed call and waited for Ace to answer. After about a minute of waiting nothing happened. Voicemail answered and it kept on answering after he tried again.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Ace"

He headed to the door and left hoping Ace was alright. Especially since they were so close to that day.

* * *

Sanji looked at the customers in the restaurant hoping to see a marimo sitting somewhere but sadly there was nothing in sight. He sighed and returned to the kitchen continuing the orders.

"What's wrong Sanji?" Vivi asked as she places the dirty plates in the sink.

"Ohh nothing Vivi-chan" Sanji said forcing a smile

"Is it Zoro again?" Nami said coming in to give Sanji the new order

Sanji smiled in a way that told the girls Nami was right.

"What did he do? It doesn't have anything to do with him and Luffy now does it?" she continued

"Sanji we went through this already… Zoro loves you not Luffy, they just have a strong bond that's all" Nami said knowing that was the issue

"I know I just feel… ignored that's all. Ever since the month began they have been spending a lot of time together and I haven't really been able to be with him.I know Zoro's not cheating on me I just.." Sanji explained

"You know Sabo's death Anniversary is near and Luffy needs someone to be with him almost as badly as Ace does." Nami said

"That's why I'm not going to say anything" Sanji said turning his attention back to the food

"You should still say something Sanji. It's not to hold anything in." Vivi said

"She's right. Tell Zoro how you feel. He should know and It'll make you feel better instead of holding it in." Nami smiled

"Thanks" Sanji said "Here's the order for table 7 and you're break is coming up so how about I make you guys a slice of Strawberry Fluff Pie" Sanji said looking back at the girls

"Sounds great!" Nami said widening her grin

Vivi giggled and they both headed out of the kitchen to tend to the customers.

"You think things will get better?" Vivi asked Nami as the door closed behind them

"There idiots and that alone tells us they will be ok" she sighed but then smiled

"Yea you're right." Vivi said

But that still doesn't relieve the bad feeling I have. I just hope everything will be fine.

* * *

Law ran to the convenient store that Ace was supposed to go to, hoping that maybe he was still there or someone had seen him going somewhere. The cold air showed his breath and made him lose some of his strength.

When he arrived he headed straight for the cash registrator. The man there seemed alarmed by his movements and took a step back in alarm.

"Have you seen a tallish guy come here at all? He has messy black hair with freckles, very attractive, and is falls asleep at random moments." Law said panting a little

"Sorry sir I have not seen anyone like that, I just got here." he stuttered

"What's going on?" a girl asked from behind

Law turned to look at her but before he could say anything the man told her that he was looking for someone. At the description of him her face lit up and she smiled.

"I remember him!" she exclaimed

"Really where?!" Law asked getting closer to her.

She blushed and backed up some readying herself to answer.

"When I was working last night I stepped out for some fresh air and I saw him walking this way. I noticed he was with two guys and they left into one of their cars."

"Thanks!" he said as he ran out the door.

Law ran down the street and headed to the only place he thought Ace would be if he met up with the Bosses men. If he wasn't there then he would be fighting and Law prayed he wouldn't do anything stupid like last year. With some hope he ran to the other place Ace could be.

* * *

Marco looked at the clock wondering why Ace had not called or texted him. Normally he would text him to visit on Saturday. He hated leaving the house on Sundays so he always came for their sessions on Saturday some time before lunch, so Ace could fill up on Marco's food. It was eleven and he still didn't have a word. He pulled out his phone and looked up Ace's number hoping that maybe he just didn't hear the phone ring.

There were no notification or anything. Marco rubbed his temples and called the man. He waited for the line to go through and to his luck Ace picked up but nothing but silence came through.

"Ace are you alright?" he asked worried

"..."

"Ace?!"

"Yea I'm fine" Marco heard his voice was weak and somewhat painful

"Where are you?"

"Marco it's hot… my head… feels funny…"

Marco could hear Ace's heavy breathing and began to panic.

"Where are you?!"

"...it's hot.."

"Ace listen to me where are you?! I'll come and get you."

"no… stay away…"

"Ace? Ace!"

_***click***_

Marco looked at his phone hoping he didn't just heat the line end. He threw his phone back into his pocket and ran to the door. He had no idea where Ace was but that wasn't going to stop him from looking.

"Marco?!" he heard someone call from behind him

"Sorry but I'm busy right now" Marco stated as he headed to his car

"Is Ace with you?"

Marco stopped walking and looked at the man behind him.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Law. Now is Ace with you?" he asked seriously

"No" he said looking down

"Fuck" Law turned and started running

"Wait! I'm coming with you. We can take my car."

"Sorry but I don't think that's a good idea"

"He's not feeling well. You know him better than I do so the chances of us finding him are better."

"What do you mean he's not feeling well?! Did you get in contact with him?!"

"He said he was hot and his head was feeling funny when he answered my call"

"Did he say anything else?"

"Nothing important"

"Great at least we know he isn't with them otherwise he would have been in better condition. Let's go I think I know where he is now."

Marco nodded and the both headed into the car though he wasn't really understanding what Law meant.

On there way over it was pretty silent other than Law giving directions. The ride itself took about 10 minutes and lead to the outskirts of town near a lake. Marco was surprised that Ace would have walked so far to get here and especially in his condition. They took a path across a field and parked near some trees. Marco knew that the city had a forest nearby but he never actually went near it. It was much larger than he thought and closer.

As they got out of the car Law told him that Ace was most likely near the lake. They decided to separate to cover more ground and Law headed into the forest while Marco took another route to the Lake. Marco ran as fast as he could and as he did he called out to Ace.

"Ace! Can you hear me?!" he yelled

"Marco I found him!" Law yelled

Marco ran into the forest and saw Ace lying on the ground sleeping and Law checking his temperature

"He's running a fever and is wet, probably from the rain."

Marco got closer and picked up Ace bridal style. His breathing was heavy and his body was hot.

"Let's get him to a hospital" Marco said

"No we can't. There's a cabin near by, we can use that."

"We need to take him to a hospital not a cabin"

"Marco I know you're knew and all but will you just shut up and listen. I'm a doctor and I know Ace well enough to know what he would want to do in situations like this."

"Fine lead the way"

Law turned and started running towards the cabin and Marco followed. Fortunately it was only a few minutes away and the path was pretty good to run on.

Once they reached the cabin Law lead the way to the main room and Marco placed him on the bed.

"Watch him while I get the medical kit" Law stated

Marco nodded and looked down at Ace who was red from the fever. He grabbed the blanket and covered him.

"Idiot. What did I tell you about pulling stupid stunts." Marco said softly

* * *

"What are you doing here?!" Ace yelled as he pointed his finger at Marco

"Ace calm down he tagged along" Law said crossing his arms as he sat backwards on the chair.

Ace looked at Law with angry eyes and turned to look at Marco who was, well, pissed too from what Ace could see. Law glanced at Marco and knew it was a bad idea to bring him along. He was the only once besides Luffy who Ace told about this place.

When Ace was missing he didn't really care but the aftermath might be a little more that he could handle. Ace liked Marco and from what Law saw Marco liked him back but Ace still had yet to notice. Then there was the fact that Ace wanted to keep Marco at a distance because of the underground fights and the fact that he had a hard time letting people in, even the ones he liked. Plus, Law was pretty sure that the school was somehow going to get involved with this to an even deeper level and they pretty much had a deal going on with the cops sooo….. ughh! He really should have thought about this before hand!

"Why did you come!" Ace yelled "Didn't I tell you to stay away?!" he continued, somewhere changing his tone to a sad manner.

Law sighed and stood up. He looked at Ace then said he would return after getting some more supplies. Ace nodded and got up to go with him as well but Marco demanded that he lay back down. Law knew they needed some time alone so he left quickly without saying anything else.

"Look I can take care of myself so you can just go home. I'll go tomorrow for our sessions so you don't need to worry!" Ace yelled as he wobbled from standing too soon.

"Ace for god's sake sit down!" Marco yelled pushing Ace down onto the bed making him sit. "Stop arguing with me and listen for once!" Ace looked up at Marco and stayed silent.

He turned over and layed on the bed facing the opposite direction of Marco. Marco sighed loudly in relief that Ace listened and took a seat on the bed. He placed his hands on the sheets and looked to Ace who was still breathing a little heavy from the fever.

"How are you feeling?" Marco asked calmly as he placed his hand over Ace's forehead. When Ace realized what he was doing he snapped up and pushed Marco away from him, but of course Marco was stronger so he didn't really move out of position. Both of Ace's hands rested on Marco's chest and Marco just stared at him. Ace could feel his chest moving in and out from his breathing and his hands began to tremble a bit from the quick change in atmosphere.

He pulled away as he said "I…"

But before he could even start his sentence Marco pulled his arm bringing Ace closer to his and quickly placed his lips over the others and took advantage of his opened mouth to place his tongue inside. Ace moaned from surprise and pleasure but tried to pull away. Marco felt Ace resist but as Ace pulled away he moved with him. Finally losing the will to give up he kissed back and soon they were both fighting for dominance. Ace lost of course but he didn't care, he just wanted to enjoy it.

Once the both pulled away for air, Ace rested his head on Marco's chest and breathed heavily.

"Why do you make things so hard Ace?" Marco asked, placing a kiss on Ace's head.

He wrapped his arms around the youngers body and pulled him into warm embrace. Ace blushed and held onto Marco as tightly as he could without hurting the man.

"I should ask you that. You should learn to take my warnings"

"Why should I listen to you if you can't even listen to me?" Marco smiled


End file.
